Affection
by thewarblerette
Summary: Loki and Thor get a Hogwarts Letter and a new adventure begins for them. Loki is thrust into a shadow just as he was in Asgard. It's quite the coming of age experience for the little God of Mischief when his friend Luna Moon suggests he tries out for Quidditch, thinking he'll be better than his brother.
1. Intro

Once there was a boy and a girl

A boy with black hair and green eyes and a girl with black hair and brown eyes

One lives in the heavens, while one lives on Earth

Both may have many differences, but as they meet and understand each other, they'll see just how alike they truly are.


	2. Prologue

It was like any other day in Asgard when Loki got his letter.

Well, almost any other day. Yes, it was a sunny, bright blue sky with a nice breeze coming from the wind, but there was something very different about that day.

A slight unfamiliar feeling in the air.

While he and his brother, Thor, were playing in the royal garden, they saw strange lights near the gate. Loki raised an eyebrow and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Brother," he asked, "What are those strange lights? I've never seen them before." Thor looked at his younger brother pointing at the lights in the sky.

"Well, it looks like someone or something is entering our realm without permission."

While they watched the lights travel through the sky, all they could wonder was who and why would want to travel into their realm of all places.

No human knew of its location, and if they did, they wouldn't have any means of getting there.

_So, what in all of Valhalla could that be?_

With all of the thinking the boys were doing, they didn't notice the two owls coming towards them.

Loki was the first of the two to notice. He pointed up towards them. "Brother, look!" He exclaimed as the creatures came closer.

Thor cocked his head in confusion, "What are they carrying in their claws?" As the owls approached them, they stopped in front of the two mini-gods and dropped two envelopes into their laps.

Loki and Thor examined their gifts carefully before opening them, Each letter was addressed to a boy. It was from a place called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

And with this bit of sudden and exciting news, the two boys ran to their mother and father with the letters, the owls following closely behind.

~0~0~0~

It literally was like any other day for the girl with the black hair and brown eyes.

Her mother always knew that her daughter was different since the day she was born. Lights would flicker off and on when she started to cry, the baby's wails in the night would knock things over viciously, her laughter would make glass crack.

Soon, the circumstances changed with age as the girl grew older, but same occurrences.

So, when the owl came on the clear, sunny day, it was expected, in a sense.

The owl came to the window with a big thud. It seems the school didn't send their brightest bird this time.

The girl jumped at the sudden sound and got up to look out the window. Nothing was there. She opened the door and looked down to see the bird on the ground.

"Aw, poor birdy." She said, bending down out of her window to gingerly pick it up. She examined to see if anything was broken.

"Well, nothing seems to be hurt," she smiled, "looks like you're pretty sturdy." That's when she notices the letter.

"Ooh, what's this you've got?" She put the bird down on her desk as she looked at the letter carefully.

"Luna Moon…" she whispered as she read the front. She turned to the bird, "That's me. You came all this way to hand me a letter? Where did you come from?"

She looked at the address of where it came from. Her eyes got wider and wider with hope that this wasn't all some crazy dream. She opened the letter and read what it entailed, soon a wide grin broke out on her face.

"Holy crap…", she breathed. "I'm a witch."

She ran to her mother. "Mom! Mom! " she yelled, laughing. "I'm a witch!"

~0~0~0~

Loki struggled traveling through the small corridor in the train. His luggage hitting his feet along the way with him.

He'd been walking for about 10 minutes. Each cabin was completely taken up and all of them were far too loud.

Soon, after traveling through, he found an empty cabin and sighed of great relief.

"At least I don't have to be with _them…_" He grumbled as he closed the door, put his bag down and just relaxed.

Loki looked outside of the window at the lush green pastures speeding by with a slight smile on his face. Even though Asgard was far more beautiful than Midgard, it still had some beautiful sights to see: the monuments, the fields, and the vast blue ocean.

As Loki wandered through his thoughts he was brought back to reality by the clicking sound of the latch on the door opening.

He internally groaned not thinking of putting something on the door. "Oh, I'm sorry for just barging in, but this is the only cabin that wasn't full."

'Oh, great. A girl. She'll talk my head right off back to Asgard.' Loki thought. He turned around, ready to make a snide remark, but didn't.

Loki watched her as she put her bags in the overhead compartment and sat down.

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes met his green ones and smiled. She wasn't extremely beautiful, but she was…what was the Midgardian word?

Pretty? Yes. Pretty. And different too. She didn't seem to be like the other Midgardians that he saw.

She had brown skin, full lips, a button nose, and shoulder-cut hair.

The girl reached out her hand towards him. "Hi, I'm Luna Moon."

Loki just looked at her hand.

Oh, that right. Midgardians formally introduce themselves by shaking hands. He extends his hand towards her and shakes her hand.

"I'm Loki," He stated with a slight smile. Luna smiled back. "That's a very cool name you have there, Loki."

Hm, she was nice too?

This could be the start of a wonderful new friendship.


	3. Part 1

Five years later, after that fateful train meeting, Loki and Luna have been very good friends ever since.

Luna being sorted into Ravenclaw and Loki in Slytherin, their friendship seemed unusual to the students with the juxtaposition of their houses, but that didn't matter to them. They were the best of friends and nothing could change that.

Unfortunately, once he got to school, everybody seemed to gravitate towards Thor and made Loki a bit of a loner. In recent years, that seemed to become even more of a fact. His brother was the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Loki was always in the shadow of Thor's praise.

And Luna was sick of it.

"Y'know, Loki, you shouldn't have to be in your brother's shadow. You deserve some praise, yourself." Luna explained as they were walking around the castle.

It was lunchtime and everyday Luna and Loki would eat in the Great Hall and walk around. Just to talk about things. He like how she didn't think he was odd and she just talked to him about anything. Anything that was on her mind.

But, sometimes, every now and then, the kids would look at them as if they were freaks. He only knew it was because they thought that she shouldn't have been hanging out with him.

A girl that everybody knew and liked that hung out with a boy nobody generally knew nor necessarily liked?

It just wasn't supposed to work like that.

But it still brought a smile to his face just to know that she was one of the very few people that paid attention to him.

"Hello?" Luna mused, poking him on the cheek. "Anybody in there?"

Loki shook his head and looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming for a second there."

A light chuckle escaped from Luna's lips. "Yeah, I could see that. You had this goofy dream-like smile on your face for a little bit there." She mimicked his smile, which caused him to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I really am."

"Oh. No need to apologize, but back to the issue at hand," she said, sitting down on a nearby bench. She turned to him as he sat down next to her.

"I think you should join Quidditch!"

Loki turned to her in sheer shock. "What?!" Luna had a bright smile on her face. "Yes. You should join Quidditch."

"Are you daft?! They'd never let me even try out! And even if they did let me try out and I get it –which is a long shot- they'll find some idiotic way to get me off the team, _or worse,_ just keep me on the sidelines doing _absolutely nothing._"

Luna scoffed. "Oh, please. I've seen the way you fly on that broom, Loki. You fly fast and you look so happy while you're up there. The air rustling through your hair, and that smile on your face. You just look so carefree. As if nothing you left all of your problems on the world below."

Loki had a faint blush at the end of Luna's sentence. It's not as though she was wrong.

She was completely right, in fact. Once he was aloft in the air, he wouldn't care about anything in the world,

"I'll consider it." He sighed, looking at Luna with a smile. "I'll do it."

Luna beamed. "Good! You'll leave Thor in the dust at the rate you'll be going! And the school will see what _real _Quidditch playing is."

Loki laughed. "Hey! My brother knows how to play!"

"Eh. Not as good as you'll be playing, Slytherin." Luna replied with a wink as she got up.

Loki got up with her. "Where are you going?"

"The Quidditch field. The Gryffindor's are practicing today."

"And…?"

"I want to go cheer Tony on! He _is _our friend, y'know."

And, with that, Loki got up and followed Luna to the Quidditch field.


	4. Part 2

"You like him, don't you?" Terra said, Luna's other best friend besides Loki and Tony.

Luna turned to her friend with an odd look. "Like who…?

After Tony's practice, the bell rang for class, and Luna and Loki had to go for the only class they didn't have together. On the way to her class, Luna ran into her good chum, Terra.

Terra was a Hufflepuff with straight, long brown hair and a very skinny frame. A difference from her good friend's curvy frame. They met on the boats that transported them to Hogwarts in their first year. Loki kind of thought that she was a nuisance, just like every other girl in Midgard, but Luna thought she was just like any other girl she met and thought she'd be an amazing friend.

Terra looked at her dear friend with a very sly smile. "You know who…"

Luna shook her head. Terra smiled bigger and whispered her next word softly. "Lo…ki…"

Luna opened her eyes wide as she began to blush and her heart began to beat extremely fast.

She began to stutter, which she hadn't done in a long time. "Wha-what? What are you talking about? He's my best friend."

Terra squealed and almost tackled Luna down. "I knew it! I knew you liked him! I was on the nose!"

Luna began to blush even more. She couldn't deny that she felt something for her long time friend.

Over the years, she became incredibly fond of his little quirks and mannerisms. Not to mention that he had grown into his looks quite nicely.

Luna shoved Terra off of her and sighed as they entered the classroom. "How did you know?" She asked, defeated.

Terra sat down next to her and rolled her eyes. "How can anyone _not _see it? The way you smile when you're with him, the way you look at him when he's talking and he doesn't notice." She nudged her friend lightly. "And you guys look pretty cute together too."

Luna's face grew as hot as the sun at that point. "R-really? That never crossed my mind." Even thought the thought of Loki made her heart skip a beat, she never thought _anybody_ would make a cute couple with her.

"Are you kidding me? When I look at you two, I see…" She thought for a minute. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she poked her head up, "What the devil is that movie? Beauty and the Beast?"

Luna's eyes widen and immediately whispered to her friend, "Loki is _not _a beast!"

"No! No! Not like that! It's just that when I look at you two, it seems like you bring out the human in him or something. As if he seems comfortable around you and only _you."_

Luna honestly thought that her face couldn't get even hotter than it already was now, but, she was sadly mistaken. "Oh…" was all she responded with.

~0~0~0~

The next day, Luna couldn't stop thinking about Loki and what Terra said.

Herself and Loki…

A couple worth looking at? Let alone a couple that could be envisioned? Luna shook her head at everything. It was all too unbelievable to even fathom.

Luna was in such deep thought that she didn't notice that she hadn't seen Loki all morning. She also didn't notice that she bumped into somebody…

That somebody being Loki, who had a big smile on his face. Although her face was hot, she put on a cool and calming façade, but with a questionable look, because Loki was smiling awfully big.

"Why are you smiling like that, Slytherin? It's odd…"

He laughed lightly, "Oh, you silly girl." He hugged her.

"What" She queried again. She could just feel the happiness vibrating from him.

Something she'd never seen him do before.

"I made the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Loki exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

Luna's façade all but went away. She dropped the few books she had in her hands and literally jumped him to give him a hug. His arms wrapped around her in the tight embrace.

With her head in the middle of his chest, she started to get a warm feeling in her stomach. She quickly let go, then looked up at him with a beaming smile. "See? I told you they'd want you! They couldn't pass up the opportunity of having you on their team!"

With that said, a million questions flooded her brain. "How was it? Did they let you pick a position or did they pick it for you? What position did you get by the way? Were they rude to you whe-"

Loki stopped her speedy mouth with a single finger to her lips.

Luna couldn't even comprehend what was happening to her mentally.

"Wait," Loki said, with a smirk. "Save your questions for later. Now, it's time to celebrate."

Luna gently took his finger off of her lips and smiled.

"Yes. Let's celebrate."


	5. Part 3

"Okay, okay, okay. Tell me everything that happened at the tryout," Luna replied, while wiping the froth from the delicious butterbeer in the local tavern in Hogsmeade.

Loki couldn't stop smiling. He actually got into a sport that he like and it involved the one thing he loved more than anything: flying.

He was going to be a better Quidditch player than his brother ever was.

Loki laughed at Luna's eagerness. "Well, I _do _need to tell you since you gave me the courage to do this in the first place. I do owe you that much."

Luna smirked, "Damn, straight, you do."

"Alright, so at first, they hated me because I'm the "school loner," he explained, making air quotations at 'school loner' .

"So, I told them I wanted the position of bludger. They raised their eyebrows and asked me how fast I could fly and when I got on my broom and showed them, their eyes grew to the size of planets!" Loki laughed.

Luna leaned forward in excitement. "And then you got in? Right? _Right?_"

"Even better!" Loki exclaimed. "When I got back on the ground, one of them smacked their hand on the table and said, "You're on the team!"

Loki mimicked the hand slam and the sound was so loud that everyone looked at them in shock.

Loki and Luna laughed quietly. "Well," Luna started to say, "I believed that you would make the team and you did!" She looked at Loki closely. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you…" She hesitated for a second. "A-and I'll always believe in you because you're amazing, Loki."

He just smiled at her obliviously. "Thank you, Luna. Thank you ever so much."

Luna hugged him. "You're so welcome, Loki." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You're so very, very welcome."


	6. Part 4

Days, week, and months passed by for the two. The Slytherin team won tons of games with Loki on their side.

Each game was against each house.

Loki was getting pretty well know around campus and was starting to like the attention.

Luna, on the other hand, devoted all of her time to her classes. Non-stop studying, non-stop participating in academic activities, and sleep.

With Loki actively into his sports and she knew that Loki could never return the feelings she had for him, all she could do was nothing.

Just do nothing and smile.

But she did like that, even though he had a rigorous workout with Quidditch, Loki still made time to talk with her.

Luna indulged herself when he would talk to her about all the fun things quidditch offered him. It made Luna smile to know that playing this sport that made him smile all the time.

It damn near warmed up her heart to see him grinning from ear-to-ear.

But Loki was dealing with something himself regarding his best friend

~0~0~0~

It all began last week.

A week and a day before the big match against Slytherin's big rivals: Gryffindor.

Loki has been training heavily just for this game. He would finally make everybody see how good of a Quidditch player he is compared to his brother.

Or maybe even better than his brother. And maybe if Heimdall was watching, he'd tell Father that Loki won….if they did win…

He was in charms class when it occurred.

The class was assigned to do some research paper and everybody had to work alone. Each desk had stacks upon stacks of books.

Loki was getting along just fine, but Luna was having some trouble.

"Damn it, why do I keep writing the wrong thing?" she lowly mumbled to herself.

Loki smiled to himself as he kept writing.

"Would you like to use my eraser, Luna?" Loki asked, in a cool and calm voice.

Luna turned towards him and reached out for it.

"Thanks, Loki."

She gave him a quick smile and turned back to her work, mumbling to herself as she worked.

But, it was in _that _instant, something stirred inside Loki.

A warm, fuzzy feeling. It happened as soon as Luna looked into his eyes.

At that moment, he knew that Luna looked different to him. She had this glow about her. Even the simple thing of her writing right now made him smirk a little bit.

"Here…" Luna said mindlessly as she put the eraser on his side of the desk.

Loki turned the other way, for fear that she might realize that he was staring at her for too long.

Just as he began his work again, the bell rang. Loki got up as quickly as he could to get out of that classroom.

"Hey!" Luna called out, running towards him in the end of the day rush. Loki's face got as hot as the Midgardian sun, and he knew he had a red tint to it.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Wanna go to the library to finish our papers?"

Loki could feel his heart beat faster and the goose bumps rise on his skin like wildfire as Luna dropped into step beside him.

He cursed inwardly to himself.

"So, Loki, whaddya say? You, me, and stacks and stacks of boo- Loki! Why are you so red?!" Luna turned to smile at him, but was met with a red-faced Loki.

"Are you okay?"

"Er, um…" Loki stammered. She'd never seen Loki like this.

"Um, I'll just go and do the assignment myself, Luna. Sorry." He rushed off before he could get a response out of her.

As he rushed down the hall to go to the Slytherin common room, he bumped into Hogwarts Playboy: Tony Stark.

Tony's face lit up. "Oh, hey Loki! Nice to bump into you. Where are you headed to so fast?"

Once Loki saw Tony's face, he smiled that trademark smile of his. "Tony! You are _just_ the man I need to see!" He stated as he dragged Tony off somewhere quiet so they could talk.


	7. Part 5

Once Loki found a quiet place, he let go of his friend, Tony was not amused.

"What's the big idea just draggin' me off like this? I have things that need to be done."

Loki scoffed, "Oh, yeah. Right. Snogging every girl in school. That's more important than helping out a friend in a time of personal need!"

"Touché," Tony nodded. "You have a point there. So, what's your problem?"

Tony looked at his good friend over as he waited for a response. Loki looked…unusual to say the least.

He was fiddling with his fingers, his face was really pink, and he had a sweat on his brow.

Yes. Something was definitely wrong with Loki.

"Well…?" Tony persisted.

Loki looked at his friend with a confused look in his eyes. "There's this girl…and when she looks at me, my face gets hot and when she touches me, it feels like a thousand nerves that I never knew I had suddenly come alive and just _electrify _me. And my heart beats as fast as a snitch's wings.

Tony smirked as he realized what his friend was describing his problem to be, while Loki looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"What's going on with me, Tony?"

Tony sighed with a smirk and leaned against the wall of the corridor.

"Tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with me, Tony!" Loki yelled with frustration. He did not like this new emotion he was feeling.

"You're in love, Loki. You are _in love _with her."

Loki's face was wiped away with that of frustration and replaced with innocence, surprisingly.

His voice faltered as he began to form words. "L-lo-love?" He asked, whole-heartedly.

Tony nodded, thinking this whole thing unusually sweet. Out of all of his friends, he never thought Loki would be the first.

He would've seen Steve getting there first, but never quiet, brooding, anti-social Loki.

But he didn't know how the mini-god felt about that passionate emotion.

From a young age, Loki knew that he would never be loved.

He knew it with finality.

He knew his father favored Thor more and he accepted that. And he knew his mother loved them both, dearly, but loved Thor more because only one son could be next in line. And he wanted to be that son so badly, but something kept telling him that it couldn't happen.

And he accepted all of that.

He accepted that he'd never get the love he needed from his family that made him emotionally stable and he knew that he'd never get those feeling from someone else.

But, to think that he'd feel love for someone else?

He couldn't imagine anybody getting those lock-down feelings out of him.

Especially not a midgardian girl.

With all this silence, Tony began to feel a bit awkward. "So…" he started with a smirk.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Loki hesitated with his words. "L-Luna…"

Tony's eyes and smile grew wide with intrigue. "Luna, huh?" he asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki hugged the wall and dropped down to the floor.

"Yeah…," he nodded.

"Well, it's about damn time."

Loki's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me. It's about bloody time you realized that you had feelings for her." Tony went over to Loki and sat down next to him.

"She's crazy about you, man."

Something in Loki jumped for joy.

A small smile played on his lips. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Everybody knows that she likes you. She never says a thing about it, but she does."

Loki hung his head in shame and laughed. "Everybody knew?"

Tony nodded.

Loki chuckled again. "Everyone except me because I'm so daft…"

"Exactly." Tony laughed, putting a friendly hand on the Slytherin shoulder.

Loki didn't exactly know what to think about "love"…but he did know _one thing._

If love made him feel this warm and content and it made his life that much better..

He didn't want to lose it.

If love made him feel this…right.

He didn't want to lose Luna.

She'd been his best friend ever since they first met and he's never taken her for granted. But, he just doesn't want mess anything up.

Tony got Loki out of his thoughts as he got up. "What are you doing?" Loki asked, looking up at his friend.

"I'm going back to the castle." He held out a hand to Loki.

"Don't you have a date with some ridiculous fan that finally has her chance with you or something?" The Slytherin joked, taking the offered hand.

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Surprisingly, no. Just because I'm the acclaimed playboy of Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't do things that haven't gotten anything to do with snogging girls."

"Oh, really now? I haven't noticed."

Tony playfully pushed his friend. "Oh, hush up, Loki."

As they were close to their house entrances, Tony couldn't help but ask.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

Loki had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'll tell her after we win the Quidditch game."

He grinned as he got off the moving stairs at his house's painting.

"Oh no, you don't, Loki! Gryffindor are gonna win whether you like it or not!" Tony laughed as he got off at his painting above Loki.

Loki said the secret word and went inside to the boys' dorm, going to his room. That night as he fell asleep having sweet dreams of his good friend, Luna.


	8. Part 6

Over the next week and half, Luna and Loki's friendship stayed the same, except for some new things…

For one, there seemed to be more subtle touches coming from Loki.

More hugging and more tickles, and more getting closer to Luna. So close that, the last time they talked to each other, Loki and Luna almost touched hands.

Luna didn't know what was going on with Loki, but there were no words to describe how it made her feel and she wished it never stopped.

~0~0~0~

It was finally here. The big day that Loki has been waiting for…

The Quidditch championship.

He worked his ass off for this moment and he wasn't going to fail now. He needed to show his father that he was a worthy sun as well.

But, Loki was scared now. He felt like he's screw something up and make his team lose the entire game.

He'd be the most hated person in the castle.

The pressure was definitely getting to him now.

"I don't think I can do this now…I feel like I might mess it up…" Loki said, turning to Luna.

They were just outside the Slytherin tent. They'd been standing outside for about eight minutes.

Luna put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned him around and made him look at her. "Loki don't overthink things. You'll do great. You're as fast as snitch itself, or close to it."

Loki blushed.

"That bloody broom is like an extended limb to your body," Luna continued to say, "It is a part of you and with it, you'll beat those snotty Gryffindors. Okay?"

Loki didn't say anything, but laugh breathlessly and captured Luna in a tight embrace. "Okay…" he said softly, which elicited a soft chuckle from Luna, who, he was slightly suffocating.

"Er…Loki…I can't breathe…" she said, muffled against Loki's chest.

He let her go. "Sorry, Luna. I didn't realize."

Luna did nothing, but smiled, while biting her lip, hesitating on whether or not to do her next move.

"But if you still don't believe you'll do well, have this as a good luck charm…" And in the blink of an eye, Luna quickly got on her tip-toes and kissed Loki on the cheek.

Her soft lips touching his cheek. Both of their hearts racing a mile a minute.

Luna pulled back and looked up at her dear friend's eyes and smiled slyly. "Go get 'em, Slytherin." she whispered.

Loki just looked at her with his hand on his left cheek where he could still feel the tingling feeling of her lip linger on his skin.

With the satisfaction of Loki's silence, Luna walked to the stands.

Well, that made the decision final for Loki…

He needed to win this game for sure.

~0~0~0~

It was a close one at this point in the game. Gryffindor at 85, while Slytherin was only ahead by five points with

90.

Each person on both teams was getting weary and just wanted to win. Loki, being the Slytherin's top chaser, had

almost run out of all his energy.

But, when he looked at Luna in the crowd every once and awhile, he got reminded who he was winning this for and a bit more energy rushed through him.

But, Thor's speed was getting weary, but still pretty fast.

In his mind, however, since he was making all the shots on his own, he was pretty sure his team would win.

Right now, he was speeding up on Loki. Flipping over to face his brother with a challenging smirk on his face. Just begging him to try and get past the mini-thunder god.

Loki narrowed his eyes at his arrogant brother, then looked at Luna. That was all he needed.

He knew what his strategy was.

With the quaffle in his hand, he immediately took a nosedive, with Thor and three other beater behind him.

Two Slytherin beaters kept the Gryffindors at bay, while Loki goes up doing a serpentine pattern above Thor's head, catching him off guard.

Loki did a turnabout right over Thro's head, heading for the direction of the opposing team's goal. With his brother rapidly catching up to him, he could only hope his plan would work…only if Nat caught the snitch.

Loki sped up faster, the goalie getting in position, and eyes locked on Loki. Intent on not letting him get that quaffle through that goal.

Thor was steadily catching up to his brother. Now, he was just inches away from the bristles of his broom…until

Loki took another sharp nosedive.

He carefully calculated his timing just…right. He went back up, shooting like a rocket in the sky, getting high enough to see an opening.

And at that moment, every minute began to blend in together and went extremely slow. It was the moment he's been waiting for.

To show everyone that he is just as good as his brother and when he would tell Luna that he loved her.

This was it.

Loki threw the quaffle into the goal…

And the crowd started to cheer wildly.

Loki opened his eyes and started cheering himself.

He made the goal. Then, the crowd started to go insane again. "Natasha Romenoff catches the snitch!" the commentator exclaims.

"Slytherin wins!"

The crowd continues to applaud rapidly as the winners have been announced.

Now, it was time to enjoy this victory with a party.


	9. Part 7

Every house was in the Slytherin common room –except for Gryffindor- and it was a great victory party indeed.

Butterbeer to go on and everyone was shouting out victory chants and singing songs.

Loki went through the roaring the roaring crowd with everybody patting his back as he went through looking for Luna. He soon found her talking to Terra and Natasha.

His heart sped up with each step he took. Luna just kept getting more beautiful every time he saw her. Her hair was down, as usual, but with a white flower clip in her hair. She was wearing her Ravenclaw cardigan and regular skirt with long white socks and her normal shoes.

She just looked ordinary, but to Loki, she was so much more than that.

Terra and Natasha saw him from the corner of their eyes, soon said their goodbyes, and left her. Luna was confused as to why they left so abruptly. In fact, she thought the conversation they were having was a very interesting one, but when Loki tapped her on the shoulder and greeted her with that wonderful smile of his, she thought about nothing else except him.

She jumped to give him a big bear hug. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

I couldn't have done it without you, Ravenclaw." Luna pulled back, but kept her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?"

Loki leaned down a little bit to whisper in her ear. The closeness made Luna feel like she was on fire.

"I mean, that good luck charm helped me a lot." he whispered, pulling back with a smirk.

Luna's eyes went wide and she began to blush heavily. Loki took her hand into his and looked into her lovely brown eyes. He cleared his throat. "Luna…you've been my best friend since we've started school here and you're so amazing and such a darling to me."

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Luna…"

"Yes…?" Luna queried expectantly, while biting her lip from smiling too big.

"Will you do me the biggest honor in all of the nine realms and b-"

Loki was unfortunately interrupted by a rowdy group of schoolmates. "There he is! The champion of Slytherin! C'mere!"

Loki chuckled nervously. "Um, guys, I'm in the middle of something very, _very,_ important here…"

They ignored him and immediately scooped him up and carried them above their head to the center of the room, chanting his name repeatedly.

Loki was going to get these midgardian fools later. How dare they interrupt his _one _intimate moment with Luna.

He'll get another chance soon enough though.

Loki just hoped she wasn't mad at him.

~0~0~0

For the next couple of days, Luna didn't speak to Loki, nor look at him at all. The only time she did talk to him cordially was when they were in class.

And even then, she always looked away from him.

None of this settled with Loki. Even if he did have strong feelings for her, she still was his best friend and not talking to her and all of it was silently agonizing.

After a week, he couldn't take it anymore.

The next day, he waited for her outside their Astronomy class.

He had to get this over with. 10 minutes go by and no sign of Luna. Getting impatient, he walks into the door until he hears Luna's footsteps. Loki hung out with her practically everyday, he should know what her footsteps sound like.

They were quick and brisk, always thinking in her head while always wanting to get from point A to point B. As soon as she tried to go to the entrance, he gently put a hoping hand on her shoulder.

Luna sighed and turned around, rolling her eyes.

Not a good sign.

"Luna, please…" Loki pleaded, his green eyes pleading with him. "That was a rude thing you did, Loki. Just leaving me there like that just you could go with your buddies? It was terrible and rude."

"I didn't mean to do that though! I wanted to get away from them! I really did, but they wouldn't let me!"

Luna sighed heavily and looked into the classroom. Loki's hope faltered a bit.

He took her hand into his. "Please," he asked, "After class, I need to ask you what I didn't get to ask you at the party." He put on that smile of his.

"Will you let me do that?"

Luna smiled. Even if she was a little mad at him, he couldn't help but smile because he always made her heart skip a beat.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll let you do that, Slytherin. But, can we please go in now? Professor Mcloughlin said that our lesson will be very entertaining and fun and I don't want to miss it!"

Loki laughed at his beautiful friend. "Of course."

~0~0~0~

"Alright, class," the Professor started to say, "this week, we're going to have a lesson about the nine realms." He said.

At the mention of the nine realms, Loki's eyes widen and his head turned toward his professor. He smirked as he the reaction that he elicited out of Loki. "Something that our little Loki knows a lot about…" he remarked.

"So, all this week and a little into next week, we'll be doing fun lessons about each realm." The professor snapped his fingers and in an instant four carts with three trays of a chunk of ice –seemed to be glowing- stopped right in front of the class.

"And this week, for our first assignment, we'll be studying the ice regions of Jotunheim!" He exclaimed with his arms raised. Then, he turned around to the class with a smirk.

"Welcome to the Yggdrasil, my pupils."

~0~0~0~

Professor Mcloughlin had the students examine the crystals and see their inner core to see how they glow.

"Now, students, please put on the gloves I have supplied you with! If you touch the crystals with bare hands, you'll get a nasty little frostbite and I wouldn't want to send an entire class to Miss Pomfrey, okay?"

"Yes, Professor Mcloughlin…" the class said in unison. As everyone started to put on their gloves, at a nearby desk, a couple of grumpy Gryffindors had the brilliant idea to throw their crystals at the star Slytherin chaser.

Just as they threw their crystals, Luna looked up. "Loki, watch out!" she gasped. Loki looked up and caught the two crystals with cat-like reflexes.

He was waiting for the pain, but there was none. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed were his classmates.

They're all staring at him, but most importantly, they were staring at his hands. "Loki,' Luna quietly exclaimed, "Your hands. They're blue…"

Loki looked down at his hands and the only expression on his face was that of complete and utter horror. His eyes went wide as he saw that his hands were a soft blue hue

Loki didn't understand. What was going on?

At that moment, the professor slowly came up to Loki, examining his hands. "My dear boy," he quietly said, looked deep into Loki's eyes, "It seems you are a frost giant."

Loki's eyes got wider. "No," he whispered. He dropped the two crystals and got out of his seat.

"No!" He yelled, and ran out of the classroom. He had to find out if this was true.

If _any_ of what his professor said was true.

He needed to find out if his entire life was a lie.


	10. Part 8: The Finale

After that whole fiasco in Astronomy class, Luna decided to take a nice long walk around the castle. Every now and then, she'd ask passing students if they'd seen Loki and the answer was always _no._

Luna simply could not get the look Loki had on his face out of her mind. His piercing green eyes screaming in terror. The only thing she couldn't wrap her head around is _what the hell was wrong?_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the big strobe of light shining for a for a quick second and the loud grunt that echoed in the empty corridor.

Soon, a teary-eyed Loki rushed past. Heavily breathing and very flushed.

Something that was totally non-existent in Loki's behavior. Luna went and ran and made him face her. "Loki, what's go- oh my god." She said.

The state that Loki was in shocked her entirely: swollen eyes, reddened from all the crying, disheveled hair, tear-stained cheeks, and clinched fists. He looked so empty.

Overall, he just seemed so lost.

"L-Loki…what happened? Where did you go? You just stormed out of the classroom and never came back…" She pointed to the, now, deep orange sky. "The sun is setting, Loki. You were gone for _maybe _two hours."

Loki didn't respond. He just clinched his fists even more as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Luna searched his stone-hard face for a sign of anything, but she found none.

She gingerly put her palm on the nape of her neck. "Would you like to go somewhere so we can talk about this?"

Loki nodded his head with a small sniffle.

Luna grabbed his hand and led him to a quiet and secluded place.

~0~0~0~

Luna led herself and Loki to a little secluded bench that they usually sat at, but for this situation, she didn't like the wide open space. It was set up as having the bench in the center, soft greenery sprawling out along the perimeter and going back to the bench. With the time of the day, they had a magnificent dome of purple and orange above them.

The beautiful sight was an enormous juxtaposition was between the two.

Luna sat Loki down, put a hand on his shoulder, and stated, "Tell me what happened, Loki…"

He pursed his lips, not wanting to say a damn thing, but he needed to…

He wanted to. This was Luna he was talking to. If he could tell anybody anything, it'd be her. Always her.

He closed his eyes as tears came down. "I'm a frost giant…" he whispered. Something he found out and hour ago, but still couldn't believe.

But Luna didn't understand. "What's wrong with that?"

Loki tried to remain calm as he could, while his body was vibrating with every negative emotion there ever was.

He took a deep breath, "See, where I come from, Asgard, everybody comes from one lineage. We are all related to Odin in a way. And in Jotunheim -another realm altogether- it's ruled by Lufey, the Frost Giant king. Odin and the Frost Giants had a war. He beat them, but he took something after…"

Loki looked Luna in the eyes. "He took me, Luna. He only took me in hoping to be a uniting link between the two realms, but since it never happened, he just left me in the shadow of Thor. I am not his son and I never was.

"I am the monster my father told me war stories about. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night."

Luna couldn't believe her ears. "Oh, Loki…" It was all too horrible to be real.

And at that moment, Loki broke down.

He couldn't take it anymore. He just put his heads in his hands and cried. It was all too much to take in. No matter how many times he would repeat it to himself, he couldn't take it.

The enormity of it all, no matter how much time had passed, it would always crush him and take him into this deep dark hole, making him feel incredibly, _incredibly, _lonely.

But, there would always be a pair of arms to help find the light again.

And a familiar pair of arms did just that… Loki took his hands off of his face and looked over. Two big deep brown eyes met his emerald green ones.

He pulled away from her to fully look at her face. Her lovely face with soft lips, her kind eyes, and beautiful swarthy skin.

Loki suddenly clings onto Luna softly and cried his eyes out.

Luna rubbed his back soothingly, hearing him utter occasionally that he was alone. "Shh…" she whispered, calmingly. "Don't worry, Loki. You've still got me. You're not alone. I'm right here. It'll be okay. I promise." She

pulled him back while he was still in tears and wiped them away.

"It's okay. See? You're not alone." She touched his cheek reassuringly.

His tears dropped to a slight hiccup, which made Luna just a bit. Making her apologize soon after, but even in his emotional state, Loki still knew he wanted her.

Loki's eyes traveled down to Luna's lips. His heart started to beat a thousand miles a minute. He only had one chance to show her how much she means to him.

Loki leaned in towards Luna, closing his eyes with each second.

3…2…1…

Loki pressed his lips against Luna's. They both has butterflies in their stomach and tingles from their spines to their connected lips.

He let go and looked into Luna's eyes as they fluttered back open. "W-what was that for?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Iloveyou." He blurted out.

Luna's eyes widened. "You l-love me? Me? The book-obsessed, clumsy, crazy girl that I am?"

Loki nodded and sniffled. "Yes, yes, yes. All of the wonderful sides of you." He looked at her with big, teary green eyes and slight smile.

"What you said about me not being alone? About you being there? Well, it's true. I always feel safe with you. And _only _you, Luna. You give me this serenity and it's absolutely wonderful. You keep me calm and I love it. You gave me the affection that I never got from my parents and the affection that I never thought I'd get from somebody else. And if I love the feeling you bring me, that I must really, _really_ love you. Which I do. So _very much. _And I don't want to lose that or you."

Luna was speechless. Loki's proclamation of love was enough to make her cry. She knew Loki must've liked her, but _loved?_

She never would've thought of that in a million years….even if she did kind of, _sort of_, loved him too.

Luna was brought back from her thoughts with a chuckle from Loki.

"What is it?"

Loki looked at his hands and started to fiddle with them. "You ever hear that saying, 'You'll stand a few demons for the sake of an angel?'"

"Yes, what about it?"

Loki took Luna's hands and kissed her knuckles as softly as he could, putting her hand on his face gingerly, feeling the palm and kissing it as well. He breathed softly. "You are my angel, Luna."

That was it. Luna couldn't hold the tears back any longer. This is literally the best thing that could happen to her in all of her short 16 years of life. Loki looked at Luna with those big, beautiful green eyes and leaning his cheek into her hand.

"So, the question still stands, sweetheart…do you love me?" He suddenly started to turn blue. And his eyes turn a devilish red. "Could you ever love a monster like me?"

Luna just responded my grabbing Loki, wrapping both arms around his neck and capturing him in a long, sweet, soft kiss. She shivered a tad bit from the intense chill of his icy blue skin.

A kiss that, Luna hoped with every cell in her body, conveyed all the things that she didn't have the heart to say.

But, most importantly, she just wanted Loki to know how much she _really did _love him.

Loki was reciprocating the kiss just as beautifully. He couldn't have been happier to. To know that someone truly _did _love him. He clung to Luna tighter and tighter.

He never wanted to let her go.

The kiss got to such intensity that both teens let go for air. They averted their eyes from each other as they licked their lips and blushed.

"So," Loki started to say, "I take it that that was a 'yes' then?

Luna leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and breathed 'yes' against his skin softly. Loki shivered with every nerve in his body, completely electrified by Luna's oh so soft touch.

She looked at the sky above them. The sun was slowly going down. One more minute and it'd be blue. Blue with bright twinkling stars.

It was time to get to the dorms before they broke curfew.

Loki was still in the ecstasy of Luna's sweet kiss when she softly shook him. "Loki, we've got to go. It's almost nighttime. We can't break curfew, you know that." She got up and he followed suit.

Before they crossed the threshold, Loki stopped and inquired to Luna, "Would it be okay if I h-hold your hand until we get to the house entrances?"

Luna smiled. With the innocent look on his face, he sounded like a little kid asking if he could have a cookie.

"Of course. We're together now."

"Right." Loki stated, smiling and nodding. Then, he asked one simple question. "Can I hold your hand from now on?" Luna grinned from ear-to-ear as he softly squeezed his hand and gave him her answer.

"Yes. Yes, you can."


End file.
